


Familia Ante Omnia

by Meaningless_Sky



Series: Feathered Wings and Fluttering Heartbeats [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: And Major Character Death But That's Later, Arguing, Attempted Murder, Cancer, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Intrusive Thoughts | Remus "Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Dialogue Heavy, Dinosaurs, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Is a Pretty Minor Concept At First, It Gets More Blantantly Mentioned After Chapter Five, It's Only Referred To a Few Times, Kid Fic, Kid Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Museums, Pansexual Morality | Patton Sanders, Parent Morality | Patton Sanders, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sad, Sad Ending, Self-Sacrifice, Sleep | Remy Sanders & Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Are Twins, Spoilers For Dealing With Intrusive Thoughts, The Fact That Everyone Has Wings, Twins, Winged Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Winged Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Winged Intrusive Thoughts | Remus "Duke" Sanders, Winged Logic | Logan Sanders, Winged Morality | Patton Sanders, Winged Sides (Sanders Sides), Winged Sleep | Remy Sanders, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaningless_Sky/pseuds/Meaningless_Sky
Summary: "Dad, we'll be fine," Virgil insisted. Remy had an arm slung around his twin's shoulder."Yeah," he agreed. "We'll make sure to stir up plenty of trouble, though.""Rem, that might not be the best idea at this school. It's a miracle we even got accepted," Virgil reminded him.Remy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I know. But think of the possibilities!"...This contains spoilers for the new vid just because there are newly introduced characters from that episode used in this fantiction. That's the only reason I'm using the spoilers tag.





	Familia Ante Omnia

**Author's Note:**

> Title is the closest I could get to "Family above everything" in English, everything else I tried translated weird. I think the literal translation is "Family before all" but even that might be a bit rough. //Shrug.// Latin is weird, my dudes.
> 
> WING COLORS  
> Thomas - rainbow  
> Virgil - purple, black patches & tips  
> Logan - Dark blue  
> Roman - red & gold  
> Patton - light blue  
> Remy - grey & light/faded black  
> Declan/Dee (Deceit) - Yellowish gold & black  
> Remus - dark forest green & black (think Deku's hair from BNHA)  
> Martha (OC) - silver
> 
> I might do some little drawings later just for reference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small flashback scene before we get into the current timeline.
> 
> TW: mentions of cancer, flashbacks, attempted kidnapping, mild blood mention (Virgil scrapes his knee)
> 
> Um, kind of a cliffhanger ending, but it's explained in chapter two. I just was trying g to get something posted, tbh.

_Roman had been staring at the paper since Patton had handed it to him. The top of the pamphlet boldly introduced itself as a GUIDEBOOK HANDOUT, and had a list of tour times underneath, followed by the different exhibits, and finally a map._

_"What's a mud-see-oom?"_

_"Museum, Roman," Dee corrected. "It's a really big building that we get to run around in and we can look at cool stuff. There's a place with some dinosaurs, do you wanna see that?" he asked. The_ _younger twins let out identical noises of interest, leaning around Remus to stare at Declan, utterly captivated. "Oh, and there's a place where you guys can play, too. Virgil, you like our sandbox, right?"_

_Virgil nodded, kicking his feet joyfully. "Viwge wike sand!"_

_"There's a big sandbox where you can dig up bones! But you have to leave them there so other people can dig them up after you," he warned._

_Virgil's enthusiasm was uncurbed, and he flailed around, clapping his tiny, chubby hands happily._

_Once inside, Virgil stared over Patton's shoulder almost suspiciously as he clung to him like a little monkey. "Daddy?"_

_"Yes, kiddo?"_

_"Why they tall?"_

_Patton stopped to consider. "Well, they had to be able to reach the tops of the trees, to what they ate," he explained._

_Virgil beamed excitedly. "Wow!"_

_"Dad? Are we going to stand here all day, or can we please catch up to Remy and Remus?" Dee asked. As the oldest Sanders child, the duty of watching the older of the twins, Roman and Remus, usually fell on him. Roman was clinging to his leg, Dee obviously displeased with the action, but he made no move to shake his little brother away._

_Remy and Virgil were both four, whereas Remus and Roman were eleven and Dee turning seventeen. Dee put up with a lot. A **lot**._

_"Where is Remus?" Patton asked, sighing._

_"Wemy go wif Wem-Wem! Dey see pointy dino, daddy!" Virgil cheered. "Why didn't mummy come wif? us"_

_"She can't make it today, kiddo. She got a little busy. Adult stuff. You remember me explaining that to you?"_

_Virgil nodded solemnly. "Yeth. I wemembew."_

_"Good boy. Now, let's go get your brothers and get some ice cream, okay?"_

_"Otay daddy!"_

_He sent a pleading look at Dee, who, obviously understanding that meaning of the tears gathering in his eyes, immediately swooped in and rounded up his siblings. "Come on, ice cream time. Dad will meet us there, right dad?"_

_Patton nodded, waving them on._ **I owe you,** _he silently mouthed ot his oldest. Dee shook his head, waving off the comment with a flap of his hand._

 **Unnecessary.** _Declan turned, moving off after Remus and Remy, Roman still unrelentingly clinging to his leg. Virgil's dark purple wings were fluttering sporadically in his excitement as he clumsily ran after his brother's. The black tips brushed against Roman's own red and gold wings from time to time, the siblings staying close enough that their shoulders brushed._

_"Where ev'yone go, Dee?" Virgil asked, looking up at the oldest._

_"They're with the tour guide, they're getting shown around by someone else. They'll be back soon." They skirted around a woman coming out of the bathroom, who cast them a wary glance and headed out of a side door, probably to rejoin her tour guide group._

_He stared after them sadly, wishing he didn't have to tell them the truth about Martha. Unfortunately, he knew he couldn't stay silent about it forever. Dee had convinced him to wait until after Virgil and Remy's birthday party to tell them. They might have already been on the brink of turning five, but even then, Patton was skeptical that they'd know what he meant if he were to tell them that their mother had cancer, much less that it was eating her body up and slowly killing her._ _He'd explained death to them once, when a small bird had flown into the window during a rainstorm and broken its neck. He told them it was like leaving._

_He didn't think he could take it if Virgil asked when she would be coming back._

_He was jolted out of his thoughts by Dee's angry "Hey!" from by the soda machine. He rushed over to his oldest son, his blood running cold when he saw the man across from them. He had a struggling Virgil clasped tightly to him, and his eyes, blank and filmy, made it clear to Patton that the man wasn't entirely grounded in the same reality._

_"He's my son," the man said flatly. "He's my son, you can't take him from me."_

_Declan surged forward. "Watch me," he snarled. Patton just barely managed to snag his son's sleeve and haul him back._

_"Wait," he murmured. "He's mentally unstable and distraught. Wait for an opening that'll allow you to get Vee back without giving that man an opportunity to hurt him."_

_Dee glared at him over his shoulder, but he didn't argue, going limp in his father's arms. Remy started wailing in Roman's arms, eyes fixed on his twin, and Dee seemed to come out of his trance at the sound, rushing over to take Remy from a very started Roman, who was on the verge of tears himself._

_"You have ten seconds to get away from my brother," Dee snarled, clenching his hands into tight fists by his sides._

_The man looked utterly unamused. "Until what? This part of the building is abandoned, the tours are in the other section. I'm taking my son back."_

_"Not by kidnapping my son, you're not." Virgil had stilled in the man's arms, obviously exhausted. His weak struggles weren't even strong enough to catch his captor's attention, but his huge, terrified eyes were fixed on Patton's silently pleading for his father to help him._

_The man tightened his hold on Virgil, the little boy's face paling. He struggled for breath, what little air he was taking in coming in tiny coughs and little splutters as the man's grip cut off his oxygen._

_"You're hurting him! Let him go you bug eyed old son of a bitc-"_

_Abruptly, the man dropped the boy in his arms, turning and calmly walking out the exit._

_"Virgil!"_

_Virgil was huddled on the ground, tears gathering in his eyes and he sobbed breathlessly, eyes fixed on the bleeding scare on his knee. His wings fluttered behind him, and Patton let out a sigh of relief when he noticed that they seemed unharmed._

_"Oh, kiddo, I'm sorry. Let's go get that cleaned up, okay?"_

_Virgil nodded. "Otay, daddy."_

_Patton didn't know it then, but the sound of Virgil's voice would soon be something he dearly missed._


End file.
